Broken Glass
by duckiemomo1
Summary: George just lost his brother, Draco comes to the funeral when he thinks no one is around and George takes all of his rage out on Draco. But will they fall for each other? George W./Draco M. This is a love pairing, please don't read if you don't like this kind of fanfic. Warning: crude sexual content and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book nor am I the author of this book. I am simply making a fanfic for this book.**

 **Pairing: George Weasley/ Draco Malfoy**

 **Warning: This fanfic will be starting out with crude sexual content and will also have some violence. Please proceed with that in mind. It will turn into more of a romance later on but this is what I had in mind for the beginning. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Scene: Fred Weasley's funeral.**_

It was a grim day, a day that everyone was dreading. George stood in the back of the room as people gathered to pay their respects to his dearly departed brother. Fred was his second half, his reason for living. He had never been alone like this before, it was hard for it to set in, was this really happening? Yes, it was. Their in that casket was the remains of his twin.

George couldn't get up the courage to walk over to the casket to say goodbye to his brother. He didn't want it to end. It wasn't Fred's time to die, he was so young.

As the day went on, people came and went. The Weasley family was the last ones in the room now, the tears in their eyes dried up from crying all day. George's mother walked up to him, putting her hand on his cheek, speaking in a soft, crackly voice, "I know you need more time, we will see you at home." And with that the rest of the Weasley's walked out, the door closing behind them.

George sat down in the back row, his gaze empty, then suddenly there was a noise. The door was opening. Who else was there that hadn't already come? No one George could think of. Then he saw him, it was Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death-eater.

Draco hadn't seen George sitting in the back, he thought everyone had left. He was waiting to pay his respects after everyone was gone so he didn't offend anyone. He had never wanted the life his father made him have. He wanted to have caring friends, he was always jealous of Harry Potter and how everyone loved him.

As Draco walked up to the casket, which was now closed, something snapped in George and he ran up behind him. He slammed a hand down on the casket, standing directly behind Draco, his nostrils flaring in angry, "What do you think you're doing, you bloody death-eater?"

Draco shuddered and trembled at the loud noise and he breath on his neck. He didn't dare turn around, he had always been a coward, "I'm sor-..." He was unable to finish.

George gripped onto Draco's hair and pulled his head back, "I don't want to hear your lies. How dare you come to my brother's funeral, you worm."

Draco didn't move, he knew he deserved this. Because of his cowardice and his father's alliance with Voldemort, people died. This is one thing he wouldn't run away from.

With no response from Draco, George got even more angry. He threw Draco to the floor violently and pressed one of his shoes over Draco's back, pushing down hard, "I am going to make you pay for what you've done. It's all your fault Fred is dead!" But it wasn't all his fault and George knew that deep down. He was taking out all of his built up emotions on Draco but he was blind to it. He was lost in his emotions that he wasn't George in this moment.

He unbuckled his pants and knelt down on the floor, grabbing Draco and pulling him up on all fours, also undoing Draco's pants. George pulled Draco's pants down and then his own. Before Draco could react George was already inside of him, violently thrusting into him.

George's eyes welled up with tears, all of his emotions hitting him all at once, he just kept thrusting as fast as he could go.

Draco pressed his head against his hands which were supporting him as he stayed in this position. He kept quiet and still, only letting out small whimpers of pain. He had been through pain like this before. His father had beaten him before, trying to toughen him up. Draco felt that he deserved this act of revenge so he didn't resist.

George could feel himself getting closer to climax and when he got there he pulled out quickly and slumped over Draco, cumming on to the floor. He held himself up with his hands, looking down at Draco who was now laying on the floor. George sat up on his knees now, looking to the wall in front of him at the back of the room.

Suddenly there was a noise, the door opening. Then there was a scream which made George snap back into reality. He turned his head towards the scream, it was his mother "George…. what have you done?" She stared at them in horror.

George didn't know what she was looking at, he turned his head and looked down to see that he and Draco were half naked, Draco bloody and cringing underneath him. George was dumbfounded. What had he done? He just took out all of his rage on Draco in the most disturbing way. Draco didn't deserve this rage, he had never done anything.

"Draco…" Before George could say anything, Draco stood up, using all of his strength, and ran out of the building, pushing past George's mother.

George sat there, looking down at the mess on the floor. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, he really fucked up, "I guess people really do stupid things when they lose someone."

* * *

 **Well what did you guys think? Good? Bad? More to come. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there friends. Been busy at work, long hours but I have today off so I'll write you a little something. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been almost a year since Fred's death. Hogwarts was being rebuilt slowly, everything was going back to the good old days where people didn't have to be afraid.

George was now working at Hogs Head, a pub in town. It gave him little joy but his friends popped in from time to time. He thought of Fred often, he caught himself forgetting that he was dead and would turn his shoulder to say something and see no one there.

George also found himself thinking about Draco Malfoy sometimes, about why he came to his brother's funeral when he thought no one was there. He also wondered why he would have done something like that to someone. He wasn't that kind of person but he hadn't seen Draco since then. He wanted to say something to him but he didn't know what he would say in that instance.

George decided to go for a walk while he was on his break. As he walked past a small bookstore in an alley he caught something at the corner of his eye. Platinum blonde hair. Who else has hair like that other than the Malfoy's.

It was about midday, George walked closer to the store and peered inside through the window. It was indeed Draco Malfoy. It looked like he worked here at this bookstore. He was filling out paperwork and putting books away. George didn't know what he wanted to do with this information but his break was nearly up. He had spent most of his time just standing in the window watching Draco.

George shook his head and started walking back towards the pub but looked back to catch the name of the bookstore. McDoogles Books.

He then quickly turned and walked back to the pub.

When he got there he called his boss over, "What do you know about a McDoogles Books?"

His boss shrugged his shoulders, "Only that the owner highers shady people to help him out there, not many people go to that bookstore. He sells forbidden books I hear."

George narrowed his eyes a little, "What kind of shady people?"

"Well I heard he has a death-eater's son working for him now, but that's all I've heard. Now get back to work," The boss conked George on the forehead before walking to the back.

* * *

Later that night George asked to get off of work earlier than usual to see when Draco left the store. He had his long black cloak on and stood in an alleyway nearby to watch over the store.

It was really late now, the lights went off in the store and George could feel his heart beating faster. What was he going to do, what was he going to say? His mind went blank.

Then the store door opened, a small chime sound echoing and then the sound of the door shutting and being locked. It was Draco and an older man. They parted ways and Draco started walking in George's direction.

George turned his head so that he wouldn't be noticed, and it worked. Draco walked past George and down the alleyway. George turned to watch him and as he was about to start following him three young men surrounded Draco in the alley.

One of the men grabbed Draco's shoulder and shoved him hard against a wall. Draco put his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes, "Just get it over with, I know why you're here," Draco spoke with a slight crack in his voice. He acted tough but he was trembling, knowing what was coming.

The men started throwing their fists at Draco, hitting his face and stomach. They then shoved him to the ground and kicked him until they were satisfied, "You and your family will pay for what you've done. Bloody death-eaters."

George just stood there as Draco was assaulted and did nothing to stop it. He didn't want to. Or did he?

A slight twinge of guilt built up inside him the next day when he thought about what happened and how he did nothing. But in his mind he thought that he deserved it. On the other hand, he knew that Draco had tried to save Hogwarts from Voldemort and the death-eaters.

George was conflicted with his feelings. He would go to the bookstore that night after work and confront Draco and apologise for what he did a few months ago.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? A little short but it'll get better when I don't have so much work and moving to do! Love ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's been a while but I haven't forgotten about my beloved fanfic and readers. Thank you for the follows/favorites, really makes me happy! Hope you enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy thinking it up and posting them! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was getting late, George's time at the bar was done for now. He made his way over to the bookstore to wait for Draco but was hexed when he saw the store was already closed for the night. He let out a sigh and put his hands in his pockets before starting back home.

As he walked past the bookstore, he heard a few voices in an alley, the same alley he saw Draco getting beaten up the night before. Low and behold, it was the same men beating on Draco again. It made George wonder if this was a regular occurrence for Draco. To be beaten every day for what he did in the past.

In any case, George wasn't going to stand by tonight and let it happen again. He had too much pride as a Weasley to let something like this continue.

He stormed over to them and grabbed the men one by one and through them to the ground. They were much smaller than him, about Draco's size. The men stood up and took their wands out, pointing them at George, "Who do you think you are?! Mind your own business!"

Draco was pressed against the brick wall of the alley and slid down it, staring at George in awe.

George didn't take his wand out, just stared at the men, "Were you there? Were you at Hogwarts when it was being attacked? When people were protecting it? Dying to protect it? My brother died at the hand of a death-eater. As much as I wanted to blame this kid for my brothers death, I can't anymore. Those times are over, Voldemort is gone. It's not worth the effort, just go out there and live."

The words made the men lower their wands, the words really hitting them. They looked down at Draco and then to George and without a word, they wandered away.

George watched as they disappeared from his view, down another alley. He then turned his attention to Draco who was on the ground staring up at him. His face bruised and bloody, clothes ripped.

George bent over and reached his hand out, "Come on now, you can walk can't you?"

Draco nodded and looked away from George, not taking the hand but instead attempting to stand up on his own. He almost got up but tripped over his robe and fell into a puddle on the ground. George could hear a curse escape the boy's mouth.

George grabbed Draco by his robes and pulled him up to his feet and pushed him against the wall. "Stop being stubborn. Let me help you."

Draco blushed, it clearly visible on his pale skin. He pushed the man off of him, "Just leave me alone. You damn Weasley's always getting caught up in everyone's business," Draco snapped, starting to walk away but suddenly feeling dizzy, he fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When he awoke, he was in a small hobble. A fire going, crackling every now and again. It was somehow peaceful. The bet was stiff but he didn't mind but then he realized that his wasn't his hobble. He sat up quickly which made his head ache. He reached up to grab his head and hissed slightly.

"Don't over do it, take it easy, Malfoy," The voice was that of a Weasley. George infact.

"Where am I? Why am I in this broken down shack?" Draco taunted even though he was in pain.

George rolled his eyes and ignored the comment. He went over to the bed and sat down, facing Draco. He grabbed Draco's chin so he could look him in the eyes, "Listen to me, Malfoy. This is the only time I'm going to ever say this to you. I'm.. sorry that I hurt you. At Fred's funeral. As much as I want to blame you for his death, it wasn't you who killed him."

Draco hissed slightly when he was forced to look up at the other man, he felt his defences weakening when he heard the words. He felt himself go soft within George's gaze and he blushed as he stared back at him. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have a witty comeback this time.

George saw Draco blush, he felt a th-thump in his chest as he stared down at the boy. He couldn't help but lean in and take Draco's lips in his own.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise, he didn't know what to do and before he could even do anything, George wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him up onto his lap. Draco didn't resist, this was the first time anyone had tried to do this kind of thing with him and it felt so good.

George could feel that Draco wasn't resisting him and broke the kiss slightly to lick the boy's lips until he opened them. Draco let out a small whimper and George slipped his tongue into his mouth for a deep kiss.

Draco was startled from this but closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss.

Draco soon broke the kiss to take a breather and he looked into George's eyes. George staring back at him, "Draco. I um… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," George said, panting quietly.

Draco came too, he jumped up from George's lap and grabbed his robe before running out the door.

George ran to the door but when he got there, Draco was gone.

* * *

 **Well what did you think? Good, bad? Tell me in the reviews! I still have yet to get a review for this fanfic but I hope you guys like it. More to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I have a few days off of work so I'll write another chapter since I got such a great response for the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another dismal day in Hogs Head. Same blighters as usual but today George had a certain someone on his mind. His mind was filled with the younger man for the past week.

George had tried to see Draco all week but he had evaded him. Taking a different shift at the bookstore or flying off on his broom as soon as he was done with work or taking a different way home from work.

Today was different. George would surely get Draco's attention and have a chat with him. George wanted to know what these feelings were. He had never been in love before and didn't even know if that was what he was feeling. He had liked many girls in Hogwarts when he was a school lad but now, Draco was all he could think about.

George felt a slap on the back of his head and snapped out of his thoughts immediately, "Bloody hell! What was that for?"

It was George's boss, "Bugger! Get your mind out of the clouds and get back to work or I'll find someone else who can do your job better!"

George snickered, "Who else would want to work for a cheeky boss like you? I think I'll take my chances."

George's boss ignored the comment and went to the back, "Isn't it about time you went home, pillock?"

That made George look at the time and a curse left his lips before shooting out the door. He would be late to see if Draco was getting off of work. He had brought his broom this time.

Just in time, Draco was cleaning off the books and putting them away on the shelves before turning out the lights and then locking up the store. When that was done he took to his broom and started flying.

George followed lower and a little ways behind Draco so he wouldn't be spotted.

Draco flew for a long time. Where was he going?

He flew all the way to the outskirts of Hogwarts, landing on the ground gently. Draco stared at the school off in the distance. It was still being repaired, there was a lot of damage from when the death-eaters attacked it.

George landed a little ways behind Draco and spied on him behind a tree.

It looked as though Draco had some remorse for what happened. George decided he would confront Draco about why he came here.

"I didn't expect a Malfoy to come to Hogwarts," George said as he approached Draco from behind.

Draco turned around quickly, his eyes welled up with tears which he quickly wiped away, "What, did you follow me here? Always like a Weasley to muddle in other peoples business."

George narrowed his eyes at Draco for the remark but the statement seemed true, "So what if we do? It's only because we care. Unlike the Malfoy's who always cause problems and act like toffs."

Draco swung his arms out in protest as he retorted, "Yes when I was a child I wanted to do whatever my father said to make him proud! But when I grew older and saw what friends I could have had and what life I was now stuck in… it was too late! I had to be that person to survive! A goodie-goodie Weasley like yourself would never understand the life of a Malfoy."

George was taken aback. He didn't know how Draco's life was, nor did he care back then. It made sense that he would have been forced by his parents hands and also Voldemort's to be the person he had to be to survive, "Then why would you try to kill Dumbledore?"

Draco felt a sting in his heart when he heard the name, Dumbledore was always on his mind, the look on his face when he flew off the side of the tower. It haunted him to his core to think about., tears started to form in his eyes again, "Are you mad? I never wanted Dumbledore to die! He was one of the only people who knew the real me and how I helped Harry Potter and Hermione and Ron! They never would have known about the Basilisk if it weren't for me!" Draco gasped, he never wanted anyone to know that he helped them.

Draco secretly, all his life, wanted to be part of them but with his parents and Voldemort breathing down his back he never had the chance. All he could ever do was drop hints and clues and warnings to them to help them survive.

Now that his secret was revealed he couldn't bare the ridicule from his parents or other death-eaters if they were to find out what he'd done. He took his broom and flew off as fast as it could take him.

George stood there, trying to register what he had just heard. A Malfoy trying to help Harry Potter? He had heard from Harry that Draco's mother was also trying to help him. Maybe what Draco was saying was the truth. Before he could ask any questions, Draco had flown off. George couldn't get to his broom in time to chase.

What would George do with this information? Surely he didn't want it exposed. Maybe he would sit on it for a while, or discuss it with Harry to get his thoughts on the matter.

* * *

 **Well that's all for tonight! Sorry guys but I need to rest my brain for a week or so while I move! I shall be back in a week or two. Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've been moving and trying to write this at the same time. I've been working on this chapter for a week, trying to get it just right. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a week since George had seen Draco. He had been working a lot, holidays were in full force at this time. He couldn't get a chance to go down to the bookstore.

George finally had a day off and went down to the store. When he got there the store was gone. There was a new store in its place and there was no sign of Draco.

George felt anxious as he stared at the store. He didn't understand, in such a little amount of time, why the shop would be gone. He wanted answers so he went to into the store that use to be the bookstore. It was a potions shop now.

There was an old man sitting at the counter dealing with some youngsters, making potions.

"Excuse me old man, what happened to the bookstore here?" George asked as he walked up to the counter.

The youngsters that were at the counter gasped, walking backwards away from George and then fled through the front door. Their reaction surprised George, he watched them leave and then his gaze quickly shifted to the old man who spoke, "O-oh… oh my. It was owned by a…" The old man looked around and then whispered the rest, "By a death-eater."

George's eyes widened, he had heard rumor in the pub where he worked that the bookstore was owned by a death-eater but he didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that Draco was still caught up in things like that, after what he heard from Draco in front of Hogwarts that night.

Bells went off in his head when he remembered Draco and he turned towards the old man again and grabbed him by the collar, "What happened to the people who worked in this bookstore? Where did they go?" George felt a sense of panic run over him.

The old man was surprised, he trembled at George's forcefulness, "Th-they were all taken away to Wizengamot for questioning. I-I don't know anything else… please let me go.." The old man begged.

George gasped when he realized what he was doing. He was more surprised to hear that Draco had been taken to Wizengamot. He hoped it wasn't too late to help him.

* * *

Later that day George made his way to his parents house, luckily for him his sister was there with Harry and his brother Ron and Hermione was there as well for the holidays.

"Harry, it's been a while but I don't have time for pleasantries. I have some questions for you." George cut right to the chase, he didn't have much time.

The three sat down in the small family room at the front of the house with George.

George looked over the three before talking quietly to them, "I have been watching Draco Malfoy for the past month now."

Hermione gasped, "Are you sure it's him? Where is he?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "I thought him and his cowardly family were long gone by now. You're saying he's still around?"

George knew they would have these reactions but he pressed on, "Hermione, when you told Harry about the Basilisk, where did you get the information?"

Hermione was taken aback by the question, it was so long ago that she had to think for a moment to remember it, "I found a page from a book about them. I had been looking at books in the library and stumbled about it. A page that was ripped from a book and put into the pages of another. I didn't know where it came from but I held onto it and it came in handy when I needed it most."

George didn't know weather to believe Draco's story or not from what he heard from Hermione but how would Draco even know about the Basilisk if he weren't down there or already knew about the beast.

"George, why are you asking about such things?" Harry finally asked.

George was about to answer but stopped himself, debating whether or not to tell them everything. He understood the hatred for the Malfoy's and didn't know how his friends would react, "Well, as I told you, I've been watching Draco. He told me things I don't know if I can believe or not."

"Well go on then, tell us what he said," Ron spoke eagerly.

George looked around to see if anyone else was listening in and then he continued, "He said that he never wanted to be bad and that he tried to help you three out whenever he had the chance in secret."

Ron and Hermione had a hard time believing what George was saying but Harry had something on his mind, "Well… in the woods when I was facing off with Voldemort. He killed me but then I came back to life and when I did, Mrs. Malfoy approached me. She whispered to me, asking if I was alive. She knew and yet… she didn't tell anyone. It seems hard to believe what Draco said but if you look at the kind of upbringing he had, it would make sense."

George saw that Ron was about to say something, probably to talk ill of Draco, but he cut him off, "And so I need your help, Harry. Draco has been taken to Wizengamot. From watching Draco this past month I haven't seen him commit any wrong doings. Will you help me free him?"

"Blimey, George! Have you gone completely bonkers? I can't believe you would want to save a death-eater, especially a Malfoy! What has gotten into you?" Ron stood up and shouted at his older brother.

George slammed his hand on the coffee table and stood up, getting in Ron's face, "Because he needs our help! When have the Weasley's ever abandoned someone who needed help? He's not the person you think you know, Ron! I'm not going to just let him go down without a fight! I will save him myself if I have to!"

George didn't wait for a reply, he grabbed his coat and ran to the house portal. He grabbed a handful of dust, mumbled under his breath and then he was gone.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it. I will try to make another chapter in the next week or two. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
